1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor manufacturing process, and more specifically to a method for forming a fin-shaped structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the trend in the industry being towards scaling down the size of the metal oxide semiconductor transistors (MOS), three-dimensional or non-planar transistor technology, such as fin field effect transistor technology (Fin FET), has been developed to replace planar MOS transistors. In current techniques, in order to achieve sub-lithographic features, a regular photolithography and an etching process accompanied with a pull back process are performed to form fin structures in Fin FETs.
However, as the size of the FETs shrink, the electrical and physical requirements in each part of the multi-gate FET become critical, like the sizes and shapes of the fin-shaped structures and the spacing between each fin-shaped structure for example. Thus, how to reach standard requirements and overcome the physical limitations has become an important issue in the industry of the FETs.
However, as the size of the FETs shrink, the electrical and physical requirements in each part of the multi-gate FET become critical, like the sizes and shapes of the fin-shaped structures and the spacing between each fin-shaped structure for example. Thus, how to reach standard requirements and overcome the physical limitations has become an important issue in the industry of the FETs.